A circular connector for instruments, control apparatus, and electrical equipment generally includes an insulating body, a conductive terminal held in the insulating body, a metal housing sleeved on the insulating body, and a conductive shield mounted in an end of the metal housing. A wire may be introduced into the connector from the end of the metal housing and is electrically connected to the conductive terminal in the connector. The conductive shield is sleeved on a conductive shielding layer of the wire and provides electromagnetic shielding for the wire, so as to ensure signal transmission quality.
The conductive shield is usually formed as a rigid cylindrical component, and a front end of the conductive shield presses the conductive shielding layer of the wire against an inner annular protrusion of the metal housing to achieve an electrical connection between the conductive shield, the conductive shielding layer, and the metal housing. However, such a single-point rigid contact leads to an unstable electrical connection and the electromagnetic shielding effect deteriorates. In addition, the present conductive shield has a large volume, occupies a large space, and also is difficult to assemble and disassemble.